


Playing with Blood and Fire

by LillaMyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Horror, playing with blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix receives a gift from her master after she has been broken out of Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Blood and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
> Notes: This is an AU because Rodolphus doesn’t escape Azkaban during the mass breakout. I’m trying my wings here a little, because I’ve never before tried to write anything from a villain’s perspective (those really short bits with Dolohov, Mulciber and Yaxley don’t count here, because they were not the real viewpoint characters!). Also the genres are a bit untraveled territory for me, so we’ll see how this goes. :D I have absolutely no idea what the rating should be (but I felt like Teen+ was way too low), so if somebody knows better, please let me know.

## Playing with Blood and Fire

  
Bellatrix was invigorated at the sight of the hole in the back wall of her cell. She had no idea where or how it had appeared there but it made no matter, because she felt the free air again on her face. Now she was free to return to her master once more. The Dark Lord would be thrilled to have his second in command return to him after she had spent years in Azkaban. Years, that had not altered her willingness to serve one bit. She was still just as dedicated to their cause as she ever had been.  
  


-|-

  
Bellatrix was greeted by a silence as she approached her master. Nobody said a word, either out of fear or respect but she hardly even noticed anyone else except Him. He was standing in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters with His arms open as if he couldn’t wait to hold someone. But Bellatrix knew better than to expect that kind of a welcome. He wasn’t one to hug anyone, not even her.  
“Welcome back, Bellatrix!” the Dark Lord said and she smiled evilly.  
“It’s been so long that I had a gift brought out to you”, He continued and then shouted over his shoulder, “Wormtail!”  
A small, shabby-looking man came into view dragging something behind him. That something was obviously fighting back so Bellatrix looked at it amazed. It turned out not to be an it but a she, as Wormtail was dragging a young woman possibly in her early thirties. Bellatrix let out a hiss that could’ve signaled either enthusiasm or horror depending on who you asked.  
  
Wormtail dragged the woman to the center of the circle and the Dark Lord gestured to His servant. Wormtail pulled a dagger out of his pocket and handed it to Bellatrix bowing his head ever so slightly. Mrs. Lestrange took the dagger, licked its edge and walked up to the woman who by now was screaming loudly. Bellatrix knelt down to level herself with her victim and smiled. This was probably the best gift anyone had ever given her.  
  


-|-

  
She watched as the spectators left the room unhurriedly until only the one with no nose and snakelike eyes and the slightly mad-looking woman with the dagger remained. Tears were now running through her face as she began to understand that she was not going to leave this place alive. She couldn’t help but look at the knife in the woman’s hand as she circled around her. Her only hope was now that she would be quick about it, but as the mad glimmer in the woman’s eyes grew stronger even that little gleam of hope died in her heart.  
  


-|-

  
Bellatrix played with her knife trying to decide where to strike first. Eventually she made up her mind and cut the woman’s arm. Blood began gushing from the open wound and Bellatrix smiled. She tore her clothes off with her dagger not minding if she stabbed her in the process. The woman was now wearing only her undergarments and trying to cover her nakedness with her hands. Bellatrix paid no heed as she stabbed the woman in her belly. She made sure to not make it fatal, just enough that the wound let out lots of blood.  
  
Voldemort watched as his second in command had her way with the present. His smile grew wider and wider as the victim screamed louder and her torturer grew wilder. He had always admired Bellatrix’ strong conviction to torture muggles at the slightest opening and for that reason she had become one of his favourites. He watched Bellatrix stab the woman repeatedly and playing with the blood that gushed from the open wounds.  
  
When she was finally finished with the woman Bellatrix licked the edge of the knife clean from the blood before turning to her blood-soaked fingers. The woman lay now dead on the floor and blood was everywhere.  
“Rodolphus would be proud of you, if he saw you now, my Bella!” He said and she bowed her head a little. The mention of her husband’s name brought her back to her senses. She was playing with fire here and she knew it.


End file.
